Love or Jealousy?
by MeekinPink
Summary: Goten sets Trunks up on a date with a really good friend of his. When Goten sees how much she's having fun with Trunks, he gets a tad jealous. He starts to wonder if it was a mistake to set them up, but...Goten's never had romantic feelings for her before. At least he doesn't think so...did he? What is it that he's feeling right now and will he ruin a budding romance because of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Trunks**/Kotori

. . . . . .

Goten stared down at a dark-haired blue eyed girl and smiled widely.

"I...I don't know about this Goten." she finally said.

"Oh come on! He's a really cool guy and its been so long since he's been on a date!" Goten lowered his voice. "Lord knows he needs it."

"I don't know." she bit her finger. "He's the vice president of Capsule Corp. Wouldn't he be all stuck up and snooty?"

"No way! He's nothing like that! He really loves to party and do all kinds of fun things, he just never has the time."

"So how do you know he'll go out with me tonight then? He could be busy."

"I know he will." Goten winks. "He really likes you, you know."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "He does?"

"Yup! Told me so himself!"

"Goten,"

"Okay, please Tori, you'd be doing me _and_ him a big favor. Ever since his mom pushed him into working at Capsule Corp, its like he's lost his sizzle."

"His sizzle?"

"He's not the same Trunks anymore. Do me this favor and go out with him? See if you can raise his spirit."

Tori sighed heavily and shut her locker. "Why are you asking me this Goten? I'm sure there are plenty of other girls that would be willing to go on a date with Trunks. Why me?"

"Because you're really cool and funny. You're basically one of us guys."

"I'm...a guy? A guy?"

"Yes. Plus," Goten winked. "you're really cute. Please Kotori. Please do this." Goten smiled.

Tori huffed. "Fine. I'll go out with him. But just one date! That's it. If he doesn't find his "_sizzle_", thats not my problem."

"Oh thank you so much! Trunks will be super excited for this!"

"So, is he picking me up or am I picking him up?"

Goten laughed. "Uhm, I'll just take you to his house. Is that okay?"

"Doesn't he have a car?"

"No."

"Really? Hm. He's a president but doesnt have a car. Wow. This date should go well."

"No, he just...cant drive yet!" Goten waved his hands.

"I've seen Bulla driving before. You're telling me his little sister knows how to drive and he doesn't? Trunks is sounding more interesting by the minute."

"Oh come on Tori, you're going to have a great time with him. I know you guys will like each other."

"Alright Goten, alright. I'm sorry." she swung her backpack on her shoulder. "I'll see you at six."

"Okay. Bye Tori, thanks a lot!"

. . . . . .

"Sweety," a woman called. "Tori," she said walking into her room. "I need you to go and check on grandma at the hospital tonight."

"What?! But grandma's a complete nutcase! Why cant Eiji do it?! Besides, I have a date tonight."

"A date?" her mom crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "With whom?"

"Trunks."

"The young vice president of Capsule Corp?"

"Yeah. Goten is kind of pressuring me to do it."

"You're ex-boyfriend is making you go on a date with one of his friends?!" Eiji said, walking in the room as well.

"Goten was _not_ my ex-boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but you _liked _him!"

"Shut up, Eiji!"

"Talk about vague. That Goten is a real idiot."

"He is not!"

"I'm saying that he let a good girl get away." Eiji stood and kissed Tori on the forehead. "Love ya' sis." And then walked out the room.

"He's right honey." Tori's mom patted her shoulder. "If Goten really liked you, he wouldn't be making you go on a date with his friend."

"But...its not like that." Tori said.

"Sure honey. Just be careful, okay?" Tori's mom walked out the room.

Tori got up and looked in the mirror. She was already dressed for her date. Wearing a red sundress and black sandals. Goten told her to wear something nice.

_'And wear something sexy,' he had said._

_'Something sexy?'_

_'Yeah. Trunks likes girls that dress real nice.'_

_'Oh. Well alright.'_

_''I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?'_

_'Yeah. Bye Goten.'_

_'See ya.'_

"What exactly is Goten setting me up to do?" she said aloud to herself.

"Tori! Goten's here!" her mom called.

"Coming!" she took one last look at herself and then took a deep breath. She walked downstairs to find Goten and Eiji talking. Goten laughed.

Tori cleared her throat. "Goten."

He turned. "Tori, hey!" He looked her up and down. "You look good."

"Thanks." Tori looked down.

"What's the matter?" Goten asked.

"Well, I've got...something to do. I'll see ya." Eiji said, leaving the room.

"Are you nervous or something?"

"Uhm...a little."

"Don't be. Trunks is a good kid. You've got nothing to worry about." Goten opened the door. "Lets go."

Tori nodded and walked out the door with Goten. She looked around. "Where's you're car?"

"My car? Oh! Uhm...hehehe. My mom needed to borrow it."

"How did you get here? Dont you live-"

"Yeah. I had a friend drop me off."

"And he couldn't have taken us to Trunks? That's really rude."

"No, he was in a rush. He's got some things going on at home with his wife and daughter so...besides, Trunks only lives a few blocks. Its not a far walk."

Tori nodded and followed Goten. After walking a block in silence, Tori turned to Goten.

"Goten, what are you setting me up for?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You told me to dress _sexy_ and Trunks likes girls that dress that way. What kind of date is this?"

Goten was shocked. "Oh no!" He blushed. "It's not that kind of date! Really! He's just been feeling depressed and I want him to cheer him up."

"With a pretty girl dressed sexy."

"Well, Tori, you're not exactly what I would call _sexy_."

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No! I mean, oh gosh." He took a deep breath. "Listen, I promise you, nothing like that is going to happen tonight. Its just a friendly date, totally harmless. Honest."

"Just take me to his house."

"Sure thing." Goten smiled.

. . . . . .

_**First DBGt fanfic. How was it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Trunks**/Kotori/**Goten**

. . . . . .

Goten and Kotori walk up to the home of Trunks. Goten turns and looks at Kotori.

"So, you ready?" he asks.

"Yes Goten." she sighs. "Let's get this over with."

"Hey," he turns his whole body towards her. "I didn't mean what I said back there. I mean, I did mean it but not the way you took it. I just meant that you're not dressed sexy-"

Kotori rolls her eyes and huffs. "Ring the doorbell would ya', Goten?"

Goten sighs in defeat. "Okay." He pushes the button and waits.

The door opens and Trunks' grandma stood at the door.

"Oh, hello Goten! Here to see Trunks?"

"Yeah."

"Come on in." she moves aside. "Trunks is actually on his way out to a date but you can go up and say hi if you like."

"Uh, yeah I know." Goten said. "This is her."

"Her?" Mrs. Briefs says, clearly confused.

"Yeah. She is Trunks' date. I thought I'd walk her over. Her name is Kotori."

"Kotori. Oh, that's such a pretty name!" Mrs. Briefs takes her hand.

"Tori, this is Trunks' grandma, Mrs. Briefs."

"Oh Goten, you make me sound so old!"

Goten chuckles. "Is Trunks ready yet?"

"Not quite dear. He's as nervous as a cow in a beef factory."

Goten laughed at Mrs. Briefs attempt at a joke. "I'll go check on him. Tori, you stay here and chat with Mrs. Briefs."

"Goten-"

"I'll be right back."

Kotori turned to Mrs. Briefs and smiled. "Uhm...is...is this Trunks' first date?"

"Not at all!" she giggles. "But it seems with each one he gets more and more nervous. I guess with him being vice president of Capsule Corp, the stress gets to be too much for him."

"Yeah. Goten told me that he's been really depressed lately."

"Awhh." she puts a hand to her heart. "My little sugar plum!"

"I hope I can get him out of this funk."

"Please try you're best." Mrs. Briefs smiled. "Oh! How rude of me! I havent offered you a snack!"

"Oh, no I'm-"

"I'll be right back!"

"Oh...okay." Kotori heard footsteps approaching and she turned. She came face to face with a mustace and under it, a scowl. She looked up. "Uhm..."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm...I'm Kotori." she said nervously. "I'm Trunks' date."

"Hmpf." He glared at her, smirked and then walked out the room.

"Who the hell is that guy?"

"That's Vegeta."

Kotori jumped. She turned and saw a blue haired woman.

She laughed. "That's Trunks' dad. Don't mind him, he's always like that." She held out her hand. "I'm Bulma, his mom."

Kotori shook her hand. "Hi. I'm Kotori."

"Nice to meet you, Kotori."

"You too."

"So, you're going on a date with my son huh?"

"Seems that way, yeah."

"You nervous?"

"Well I wasnt at first, but now seeing all his family come from nowhere is making me want to throw up."

Bulma chuckled. "Dont worry. We're not trying to intimidate you. Trunks has been so wrapped up in work, its been so long since he's gone out to do something fun."

"Yeah, Goten explained that."

Bulma smiled. "I really hope you two have fun tonight."

"Me too."

"Bring him back with a smile on his face, 'kay?" Bulma winked and then walked upstairs. "Hey Goten."

"Hi Bulma." Goten came down the steps. "Hey Tori, where's Mrs. Briefs?"

"She went to the kitchen to get snacks."

"Ah great, I'm starving."

"Hold on Goten," she grabbed his arm. "What's taking Trunks so long?"

"He should be down any minute."

"Goten...I dont know if I can do this."

"Last minute jitters, huh? Come on Tori," he took her shoulders. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

"I have a lot to be nervous about! I just met his freakin' family and his dad...oh my God!"

"You met Vegeta!? Oh man." Goten laughed. "I wish I could have seen that."

"Aside from that, I barely know the guy!"

"He's a cool guy."

"You keep saying that but what if-"

"Trunks! There you are!" Goten said.

Kotori turned. When she saw Trunks, her eyes went wide. "Trunks..." He looked really cute. He was wearing a light blue shirt that matched his eyes, a black jacket and white pants, and his big but looks good on him glasses.

"Hi," he said, taking the last step. "I'm Trunks." He held out his hand.

"I'm..."

"This is Tori." Goten said.

"Nice to meet you Tori."

"You too."

Trunks glanced over at Goten who smiled and then motioned to Tori. "So," Trunks started, "should we go?"

"Uh...uh, yeah. Sure."

Trunks pressed a button and the doors slid open. "I'll see you later Goten."

"Have fun!"

Trunks and Kotori walked outside. The doors shut behind them.

"So...where are we going?"

Trunks shrugged. Tori bit her lip.

Trunks looked at her. "Where do you want to go?"

"Uhm..." Tori shrugged. "We could go to the theme park."

"Fine."

_'They told me he was rusty but gosh...' _She thought.

. . . . . .

_**END of chapter 2. ;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Trunks**/Kotori/**Goten**

. . . . . .

Kotori and Trunks stood in line at the theme park. Trunks seemed lose in space while Kotori stared at the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Efan, thanks for bringing me here! This is the best date ever!" a girl said, walking by with her boyfriend.

"Anything for you babe!" he laughed.

Kotori looked over at Trunks. He blushed and looked away.

"Next please." A man said.

Kotori and Trunks stepped up.

"Two tickets? How lucky for you. Today is Lovey-Dovey day, tickets are half off for couples."

Kotori and Trunks blushed.

The man printed two tickets and held them out. "That'll be 20 zeni."

Trunks took out his wallet and pulled out a ten. He looked over at Kotori. "Do you have a ten?" he asked her.

"What? Goten didnt tell me to bring money."

Trunks groaned and took out another ten. "Here."

The man took the money and gave Trunks the tickets. "Have a lovey-dovey day!"

. . . . . .

Trunks and Kotori have been walking around for the last twenty minutes. She looked over at him.

"Trunks," she started, "do you want to get on a ride?"

He sighed heavily. "No, 'cause then I'll have to buy riding badges for the both of us since you didnt bring any money. Do you know how much that is?"

Tori sighed. She looked down and said softly, "But Goten didnt tell me to bring money." She looked up at him. "Besides, arent you loaded? You're the vice president of Capsule Corp! What's another 40 zeni to you?"

Trunks said nothing. Tori huffed and sat on the bench. Trunks sat on the opposite side. Tori crossed her arms and legs and just watched as people walked by with their dates.

_'Goten said he was fun.'_ she looked at him. _'Goten must not have hung around this guy for a while. Trunks is duller than my aunts prosthetic leg!' _She uncrossed her arms and sighed. _'If I dont make him happy, Goten is going to be disappointed in me. He's really counting on me to do this.'_ Tori brought down her arms like she just won a soccer match. _'Okay! Its time to have some fun!'_

Tori stood up and glared down at Trunks. "Okay, listen up rich boy, you've been mulling for half an hour. I'm sick of it. Goten said that you are a fun guy." She grabbed his hand. "Why dont you show me that side of you?"

Trunks blushed and looked away. "I...I've got too much on my plate to have fun."

"Come on!" Tori pulled him up. "You're only 18! You need to be out having fun, not cooped up in some office!"

"But-"

"You still have you're whole life to be boring Trunks. How about today you show me that you can smile?"

"Huh?" Trunks looked down at her. She was smiling. His heart raced. _'Why is she looking at me like that?'_

Tori laced her arm in his. "What do you say? Can you do it?"

Trunks blushed. _'She's so...pretty.' _Trunks' face turned bright red. _'Did I say pretty?! I meant nice! She's so nice!'_

"Trunks?" she repeated. "Trunks?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm..." He looked back at her, she was still giving him the same smile. He blushed. "O...okay."

Tori grinned. "Great! Now, before we start having fun, I'm going to need something to eat." She looked at Trunks. "Unless you're too cheap to pay." She put a hand on her hip and smiled.

Trunks blushed. "No, of course not."

Trunks and Tori went up to a food vendor.

"Two slices please." Tori said. "And two bottles of water."

The woman nodded. She put two slices of pizzas on a plate and then took two waters out of the cooler. "18 zeni, please."

Tori looked at Trunks. "All yours."

Trunks pulled out his wallet. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Tori and Trunks grabbed the plates and sat at a nearby table. Tori looked up at Trunks.

"So," she started. "Goten told me that you've been really depressed lately."

"Uh...yeah I guess."

"Why? It cant be because of work. My mom works all day too and she always comes back with a smile on her face."

"You're mom isnt president of Capsule Corp."

"No, but there has to be another reason why you're so depressed. Did you just break up with someone?"

Trunks blushed. "Actually, I havent had a girlfriend for a while."

"I'm not suprised."

"What?"

"Trunks, I've only known you for an hour and if this is how all you're dates go, I'm not suprised you've never had a girlfriend. You're totally boring!"

"I'm not boring!"

"Yeah right."

"I'm not!"

"Goten told me that you like to party and do all kinds of crazy things."

"I do!"

"Then show me." Tori got up and pulled Trunks out the chair. "Show me how you have fun."

"Alright." Trunks took her hand and they went to a booth.

He bought ride tickets and then they went to the roller coaster and stood in line.

. . . . . .

Trunks and Tori rode almost all the rides, he won her a coupe of prizes.

"So, do you think I'm fun now?" he smiled.

"Mm...no."

"What?! But we just rode every single ride! And I won you that stupid teddy bear!"

Tori gasped. "Mr. Sprinkles is not stupid!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "After all that you still dont think I'm fun?"

"Trunks, you're trying to hard. Everything we just did is a cliché. All boys bring their dates to the them park and win things for them."

"You wanted to come here!"

She sighed and then took Trunks hand. "Just be you, Trunks."

He blushed and looked at her hand, then back at her. "Huh?"

"I made you do all these things. I had to force you to do something. Its obvious that this kind of thing is not what you like to do. Maybe you do belong in the office. Its taken all the fun, if you had any, out of you." She shook her head. "I had an okay time. I'll see you around Trunks."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home."

Trunks racked his brain. 'I could get in trouble if I show her that I can...but what girl has flown on her first date? She wont be able to call me boring after this.' Trunks smiled. "Tori wait!"

He caught up to her as she stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and he turned to her.

"You said you want me to show you how to have fun."

"Yeah. But you tried that already. It didnt work Trunks. I-"

"But _you_ told me to do those things." He looked her in the eyes. "Can I show you what _I_ want to do?"

She looked at him. _'What is he planning?' _She nodded. "Sure."

The doors opened and they stepped out. Trunks looked around.

"Trunks," Tori started.

He took her by the waist. "Hang on."

They suddenly began to life off the ground. Tori screamed. She dropped her bear and put her arms around Trunks' neck.

"What...what is this?! What is going on?! Trunks!"

He smiled. "Just hold on to me, alright?"

She gripped him like an anaconda. Trunks began to fly faster. Tori looked down. The further Trunks flew, the more Tori began to loosen up. She started smiling.

"Wow, everything just looks so beautiful from up here." She looked at Trunks. "You can fly."

"I can." Trunks flew down on top of a cliff. "So...am I still boring?"

. . . . . .

_**Hope you liked it. ;-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Trunks**/Kotori/**Goten**

. . . . . .

Tori stepped back from Trunks and put her hands on her head. "Oh my God, you can fly!"

Trunks frowned. She seemed freaked out all of a sudden.

"You cant fly! Thats...thats impossible!"

"Tori," Trunks reached out to her.

"Dont touch me!" She yelled. "How is it possible that you can fly?! Are you...are you an alien?!"

"No."

"What is going on?! Humans cant fly! If you're not an alien then what the hell are you!?"

"I am human." Trunks said, taking a step towards her.

"No! Oh my, does Goten know that you can do this!?"

"Goten-"

"He set me up on a date with an alien! I so should have listened to my mom! Now I'm probably going to get probbed! Awh man!"

"Tori!" Trunks grabbed her arms. "I'm not an alien, alright?"

She looked him in the eyes.

Trunks let her go. "I am human. I am."

"No, you're not."

"I am. Listen, I really cant go into details about this, but please...promise me that you wont tell anyone?"

"You cant expect me to keep this a secret!" She pointed at him. "Especially without an explanation!"

Trunks sighed. "Okay look, just...come to my house tomorrow and...I'll explain everything."

"No. No way. I'm not coming to your house by myself!"

"You have to."

Tori shook her head. "No, this is weird. This is all just too weird." She looked up at him. "Can I bring Goten?"

"No. Goten cant know that I did this."

"So Goten doesnt know that you're an alien?"

"No, and I'm not an alien."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll be at you're house tomorrow."

Trunks smiled. "Good." He held her by the waist. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. Trunks few up in the air. "And you'd better have a damn good reason for this," She said as she looked down.

. . . . . .

When Trunks got home, his dad was sitting on the sofa in the den. He looked up from the tv.

"Trunks!"

He turned. "Uh, yeah dad?"

Vegeta stared at him for a while. "How was you're date?"

Trunks blushed. "Uhm...it was okay I guess."

"Hmpf. Dont let these humans throw you off. Peace is just an illusion, it'll all come crashing down in the blink of an eye. You have to stay prepared."

"Uh, yeah dad." Trunks turned and ran up to his room. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay." He picked up his phone from his desk table and dialed Goten.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chi-Chi, this is Trunks."

"Trunks! Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine, listen uh...can I speak with Goten?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Goten is doing his homework right now."

"Please. Its really important."

"I dont think-"

"Look, I may have just...revealed everything about us to...someone. I really need to talk to Goten, Chi-Chi. Please."

Chi-Chi gasped. "Alright, one moment. Goten! Goten! Trunks is on the line for you!"

A moment later came; "Hey Trunks."

"And dont be too long, you have work to do."

"Okay mom, I wont. So whats up, Trunks?"

"I flew."

"What?"

"I flew. Tori saw me fly."

"What?! Trunks what...how-"

"I actually..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I actually took her flying."

"You did what?! Trunks why would you do that?!"

"I dont know! I wasnt thinking!"

"Okay okay, just calm down. Tell me what happened."

"Well, we were at Dream Land. We werent really doing anything and then she started to tell me that I'm boring and cheap."

"So you took her flying?! You couldnt have just bought her a teddy bear like a normal guy!?"

"I know! I messed up big time. Man, whats my dad going to say when he finds out I showed my powers to a human girl?"

"I'm sure it wouldnt be much worse than what my mom would do if I did that." Goten chuckled. "So what...what did she say?"

"She freaked out! She kept asking me if I was an alien and if I was going to prob her."

Goten laughed. "Oh that Tori."

"Goten!"

"Sorry, sorry. What are you going to do? What if she tells someone? Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No. I told her that you didnt know about me."

"Oh."

"You have to keep quiet about it, okay?"

"Sure. But-"

"I told her to come over tomorrow so I can explain."

"What?"

"I hope she doesnt tell anyone between now and then."

"I dont think she will."

"I hope not. Goten, you have to keep quiet about this okay? Dont tell anyone. I have to get this straightened out."

"What are you going to do?"

"I dont know yet. I'll think of something."

. . . . . .

After class the next day, Goten went to find Tori. They had two morning classes together but she wasnt in either of them.

"Hey Dashe, have you seen Tori?"

"No, sorry." the boy said. "Wait, I think I saw her in the gym earlier today."

Goten sighed. He left the cafeteria and went to the gym. "She's gotta be in here."

He looked around. Goten looked behind the bleachers but didnt see anyone. He heard a sniffle. "Hello? Tori is that you?"

It came from the girls locker room. He heard water turn on. Goten took a deep breath and walked into the girls locker room.

"Tori? Are you in here?"

"Goten?"

"Tori, hey."

Tori pulled a towel from a rack and dried her hands. "What are you doing in here Goten?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"Uhm...just...no reason."

"How...I called you're house last night. You're brother said you'd been acting weird since you came back from the date. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened!"

"What?"

Tori shook her head. "Nothing."

"You just said-"

"I said nothing!"

"Tori," Goten took her hand. "You can tell me. What happened?"

She looked at him, and then sighed. "Trunks...he..."

"What?"

"He's not...he..." She sighed heavily. "He's not a great of a guy as you make him out to be."

"What do you mean by that? What did he do?"

"Nothing Goten."

"Tori-"

"Look, just leave me alone Goten!" Tori pushed him back. "Just dont talk to me okay?!"

Goten grabbed her arm. "Wait, Tori. Talk to me."

She turned and buried her face in his chest. "Why did you do this to me Goten?" She cried. "Why did you make me go on a date with him?"

"Tori..."

"He's not a normal guy. He's not..." She wiped her tears and looked up at Goten. "Goten..." She closed her eyes and raised up on her toes.

"Uhm, Tori...what are you doing?" Goten blushed.

She pulled back. "Sorry."

"Hey."

They both looked over.

"Son Goten, what are you doing in the girls locker room?" a woman said.

Goten blushed. "Uhm...I dont know." He turned to Tori. "I'll see you after school."

Goten immediately left the locker room. He looked back.

_'Did...did Tori just try to kiss me?'_

. . . . . .

_**Hope you liked it. ;-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Trunks**/Kotori/**Goten**

. . . . . .

Tori didnt know whether or not if she actually wanted to hear Trunks explanation. She was scared a bit but the other part was angry at Goten for even setting the date. But then...Trunks said he didnt know. Why would he show a girl he just met and not Goten who he's known since birth? Unless...Goten already knew! Goten has to know! Trunks is Goten's best friend! He does know!

"Tori!" she heard. "Over here!"

As she turned to see who called her, she heard a laugh. Goten's laugh. She turned.

"Hey Goten!" she called.

He turned around. "Tori, hi."

"Do you have something you want to tell me?!"

"Uhm...I'll leave you two alone." a girl said.

"No wait, Valese come back!"

Valese turned back and smiled at Goten before she continued out of school.

"Tori what's-"

"You know that Trunks can fly!"

Goten looked around. "Calm down, shh."

"So you do know!"

"No, what?" Goten waved his hands. "Trunks cant fly. Thats impossible."

Tori looked down. _'Is he lying to me? Why would he do that? Goten's never lied to me before. Could Trunks be lying to Goten? Why wouldnt Trunks tell his best friend that he can fly?' _Tori put her hands on her head.

"What's wrong Tori?" Goten asked.

"I-"

"Tori!"

She turned. Her heart started to race, her tongue went dry, and her whole body seemed numb.

"Tori, didnt you see me back there?"

"Uhm, hey Trunks, what are you doing here?" Goten asked.

"I..." he blushed. "I came to pick up Tori."

Tori looked up at him. "Pick me up?"

"You said you'd come over my house today, remember?"

"Uh," Tori looked at Goten. "Yeah."

"Can we go?" Trunks said.

"Yeah. Uhm, bye Goten."

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck as he and Tori made their way outside. Someone gasped.

"Tori! Are you dating Trunks Briefs!? Oh wow!" a girl said.

"Uhm...we're not-"

"Good job girl!" she said, winking her eye.

Tori blushed.

Trunks stopped at a white town car. A man opened the door and Trunks looked back at Tori.

"Ladies first." he said.

Tori slid inside and Trunks behind her. The man closed the door and went around to the front.

"So...how come you did use a chauffeur on our date yesterday? Why did we have to walk all the way to Dream Land?"

"Uhm..."

"You really are cheap."

Trunks smirked. "Look, I want to talk to you about...yesterday."

Tori felt her body go stiff. She was scared. Why was she so scared? She looked at him. "I...I havent told anyone."

"I know." Trunks sighed. "You have to promise me,"

"Promise you?"

"Yes. What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone. _No one_."

Tori nodded. "Okay. But you have to promise me something too."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Promise me that you wont probe me after whatever it is you're going to say."

Trunks laughed. _'Goten was right about her.' _He thought.

_'I dont think I should do this, Goten.' Trunks says._

_'Trunks you have to! You've been crammed in that office for months! You need to get out and get some fresh air. The girl downstairs is really-'_

_'She's here?! Already?!'_

_'I told you I was bringing her over.'_

_'Yeah but...so soon?'_

_Goten laughed. 'Calm down man. Kotori is a really nice girl.'_

_'Kotori?'_

_'Yeah. This date should go really well.'_

_'How do you know for sure? She could be one of those girls only wanting my money.'_

_'No way. She's not like that. Tori may be the greatest person I've known in my life.'_

_'What is she like?'_

_Goten smiled. 'Well, she's basically like...I dont know. Just take her to an arcade or something. She likes sports and cars and...really a lot of things that any guy would like. You shouldnt have a hard time talking to her. She's quick with a joke.' Goten chuckled. 'Yeah, she's a good person.'_

_'Okay.'_

_'I'll go down and tell her you're almost ready.'_

_'Okay.' Trunks looked in the mirror. 'Okay, Goten said she likes guy things. But...this is a date. What if she expects girly things to happen like any girl gets on a date? Oh man. This is gonna be bad. I just know it!'_

"Trunks?" Tori says.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you going to explain to me?"

Trunks nodded and his demeanor went serious. "My dad is from this planet called Vegeta..."

. . . . . .

Goten sighed heavily. "No Valese, that girl wasnt my girlfriend."

"She seemed really upset that you were talking to me." Valese says.

"I'm telling you the truth! She's not my girlfriend!"

"You dont have to raise you're voice Goten."

"I'm sorry." He took a breath. "But Tori is not my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"There are rumors at school about you saying that you are just a player. I dont want to be with a guy who is just going to use me."

Goten chuckled. "You dont have to worry. Those rumors arent true. I'm not like that! So...what do you say?"

"Mm...I dont know Goten."

"Come on Valese. I'll take you somewhere real nice. Anywhere you want to go."

"I...I have to go Goten."

"Valese wait," there was a click and then the dial tone. Goten groaned.

"Goten!" His mom said, coming into his room. "Have you finished you're school work?"

"Yeah mom, just did."

"Thats a good boy." She kissed him on the forehead. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Okay, thanks mom."

She left his room. Goten looked at a picture on his desk of him and a few of his friends...and Tori. He furrowed his brows.

"Man, if Tori hadnt come charging at me, I'd be on a date with Valese right now!"

Goten stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey mom, I'm going to go see Trunks."

"Goten, I just told you dinner is almost ready."

"I know but...do you remember that he told you he showed his powers to someone?"

"Yes."

"I just want to see if he's straightened it out."

Chi-Chi turned and wiped her hands on her apron. "Alright Goten, but you be back in time for dinner. Gohan and his family are coming over."

"Right."

. . . . . .

Trunks and Tori were now sitting at his dining room table.

"And I guess...well thats it. Thats why I can fly."

"Wow." Tori let out a breath. "Thats a long explanation on why you can fly."

"I know."

"You could have just told me that you're dad is an alien and you're mom is human. I think it would have made more sense than all the stuff you just told me."

"What? But you were freaking out yesterday and was scared that I might probe you!"

"You're not are you? We had a deal."

"No, I'm not. And I keep telling you that I'm not an alien. I'm a Saiyan."

Tori looked around. "This is all so weird Trunks."

"I know it is, but thats the history of my family. Its who I am."

"No I mean...thats weird too but I mean that you're telling me all this and...we've only known each other a full day. Most people get married before revealing this kind of thing. Well not the fact that you're an alien...I doubt there are any aliens here on Earth. At least not here in West City."

Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess it is weird that I'm telling you this. Maybe I shouldnt have."

"You definitely should not have taken me flying. From the way you described you're dad, you are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"I know."

"Speaking of you're dad, you said the planet he's from is called Vegeta."

"Yeah."

"His name is Vegeta. Was he king of his planet?"

"Oh no. His father was king. The planet was blown up while my dad was still a kid."

"Blown up? Wow."

"You're going to keep this a secret right?"

"Yeah. Its the least I could do since you didnt probe me and all."

"I'm not an alien. How many times-"

"Relax. I'm just joking around." Tori smiled. "So...what else can you do?"

"Huh?"

"Besides flying. What else can you do? Do you have super powers?"

"Well..." Trunks scratched his head. "A little bit, yeah."

"No way! You have to show me!"

"What?"

"Show me you're powers. Tell me what you can do."

"Uhm...I dont know. I dont think its such a good idea."

"Come on Trunks." She stood up. "I already know that you can fly, show me what else you can do. I promise I'll keep this a secret too." She smiled.

_'That smile. Damn that smile!' _Trunks blushed. "Okay." He stood up. "Let me just see where my dad is."

Tori followed Trunks downstairs. They came to a large door and Trunks pushed a button to open them. They stepped into a large laboratory.

"Wow. This is amazing. You're mom is a scientist and you're dad is an alien. Has she experimented on him?"

"Tori,"

"You're life could be a tv show Trunks."

"Trunks, is that you?" His mom said, looking into a microscope. She swiveled in her chair. "Oh, hi. Tori, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." She looked at Trunks and smiled. "Already on a second date. You two must've had a great time yesterday."

Trunks blushed. "Mom..."

"Goten said that you would make Trunks feel better. This is the longest I've seen his face in a while."

"Mom," Trunks whined.

"You must have some kind of magic powers to make my boy all flustered like this." Bulma laughed.

"Mom please!"

"I'm sorry. What is it Trunks?"

"Where's dad?"

"He's upstairs taking a nap." She turned back to the microscope. "Why sweety?"

"I...want to use the training room."

"Really? What for?"

"I just...want to see something."

"Well alright. But dont break anything. You're dad will never let us hear the end of it."

"I wont."

Tori and Trunks left the room.

"The training room is this way." Trunks said.

"Well lets get going!" Tori grabbed Trunks' hand and pulled him towards the door.

Trunks pressed a button and the doors opened to reveal Goten standing there about to ring the doorbell.

Goten looked down to see Trunks and Tori holding hands. "Oh. I see you two are..."

Trunks pulled his hand away and blushed.

. . . . . .

_**Am I going too fast? I feel like I am. Nonetheless, hope you liked it. :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Trunks**/Kotori/**Goten**

. . . . . .

Tori took a step back. "Goten," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"I uh...actually came to talk to you, Tori."

"About what?"

"About Valese."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"She thinks that-"

"Tori if you want to see this we're going to have to do it fast. My dad could wake up any minute." Trunks interrupted.

"See what? What are you guys doing?"

"Look Goten," Tori said looking at Trunks and then back at Goten. "I'll call you later okay? Trunks and I...we have...something to do."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, just...I'll call you later, okay?" Tori pushed him outside. "Just go home, okay?"

Goten looked back at her. "Alright. I...have to get home for dinner anyway." Goten took one last glance and then walked out of the gate.

"Okay, he's gone. Will you show me now?" Tori said.

Trunks nodded and walked over to the training room on his front lawn.

"How did I not see this yesterday?" Tori said.

Trunks typed in a code and the doors slid open. "Come on."

. . . . . .

Goten watched as Trunks and Tori went into Vegeta's training room.

"What are they going in there for?" he wondered aloud.

Goten flew over to the window. He saw Tori sit on a bench and Trunks stand over her talking. She laughed and then he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Trunks pointed at something and then he walked into the back room, leaving Tori alone. She stood up and walked around.

"What are they doing?" he said again.

Trunks came back out with a muscle shirt on and Tori just stared at him. Goten saw Trunks smile and blush. Tori shook her head and said something, making Trunks look down.

"I would go inside but mom would be super mad at me for being late for dinner." He sighed. "Whatever this is, I'm sure one of them will tell me about it."

. . . . . .

Tori sat on the bench and watched Trunks press buttons.

"Why cant I tell Goten?"

"You just cant."

"But Goten is my best friend. And he's you're best friend too. How come he doesnt know about any of this?"

"Goten...he...he just wont get it."

"I dont get it."

"Tori, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Go ahead and show me what you can do."

Trunks pressed a button. "It might get a little hard to breath in a second."

Tori stood. "What do you mean?"

"Sit back down." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay still."

"Okay."

Trunks went back to the machine and pressed a button.

"Ahh!" Tori screamed. She felt like she was being pushed down to the ground. She raised her head and saw Trunks didnt seem affected. "Trunks...whats happening?!"

He smirked. Five robots flew at him and he blasted them all with his ki. Tori gasped. She watched as Trunks fought robots and fly around in the air.

_'What...what is he?' _She panted. "Trunks..."

He turned back to look at her. He took a breath, wiped his sweat and then turned off the machine. Tori slumped to the floor. "Tori!"

Trunks held her up. "Trunks...what was that?"

"Uhm...I turned the gravity off."

"How?"

"Uhm...I dont know. My mom built this. You'd have to ask her."

Tori smiled. "You're not normal Trunks."

"No, heh. I guess not."

Tori sat up. "I dont think I can move my legs."

"What do you mean?"

"My legs are shaky. I dont think I will be able to stand up."

Trunks blushed. "Do you...do you want me to carry you back...to my room?"

"You're going to have to Trunks."

Trunks picked up Tori bridal style. He blushed harder.

"Uhm..."

"Trunks..." Tori blushed.

The doors to the training room opened. Tori and Trunks looked over.

"What are you two doing in my training room?" Vegeta said.

"Dad!" Trunks let go of Tori.

"Ouch!" Tori screamed.

"Oh, Tori!" Trunks knelt down. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Fine." Tori stood up. She looked at Vegeta who had a scowl on his face. "I think we'd better go."

Trunks and Tori left the room, trying not to look directly at Vegeta. When the doors closed behind then, Tori turned to Trunks.

"I think I'm gonna go."

"Oh...okay. Do you...want me to take you home?"

"So you can drop me again? I dont think so."

"I'm sorry." Trunks blushed.

"Its fine." Tori rubbed her bottom. "Ow, my butt. I'm gonna feel this tomorrow."

Trunks blushed at how she didnt even care that she was talking about her bottom in front of him.

"I'll see you later Trunks." she said, putting a hand to his chest. Her body suddenly tingled. She looked down at where she put her hand. She gasped slightly. Tori looked at Trunks, he didnt put an expression to his face. She couldnt find the sense to pull her hand away. Tori slid her hand down his abdomen. She finally pulled back. "Sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Its okay." Trunks smirked.

"I...I have to go."

Trunks grabbed her arm. "Are you sure you dont want me to take you home?"

"I'm sure." Tori removed her arm and ran out of the gate.

Trunks put a hand to his chest and sighed/moaned. "Oh my Kami. That felt so good."

Vegeta glanced out the window. He raised an eyebrow. He wondered why Trunks was rubbing on his chest. "Hmpf. Teenagers."

. . . . . .

Tori got home and she leaned against the front door.

"Oh, hey Tori." her brother said, coming into the room.

"Eiji!" She pushed away from the door.

"Hey, I saw you with Trunks after school. I guess the date didnt go so bad yesterday then?"

Tori blushed. "Uhm..."

"You're blushing! Awwhh!" Eiji mocked. "You like him!"

"Shut up!" Tori ran up to her room and closed the door.

She started pacing around the room.

"I cant believe I did that! Why did I run my hands all over his body!?" Tori looked at her hand. "He felt so...good. His body is...no!" She looked over and saw an envelope on her computer. She sat and clicked on it.

_'Hey Tori. I need some help with homework. Dont forget to call me.' -Goten._

"Goten!" she gasped. She got up and went downstairs. She picked up the cordless phone and went back up to her room. She dialed Goten's number.

"Hello?" came a little girls voice.

"Uhm, hi. Is...is Goten home?"

"Who is this?"

"Uhm, Tori."

"Tori? Why do you want to talk to my uncle?"

"Uhm..."

"Do you like him? Are you his girlfriend?"

"What the-Pan!" came Goten's voice. "Give me that! Hello?"

"Hey Goten."

"Tori, hey, whats up?"

"Goten..."

"Yeah? Whats up?" He said after Tori paused for a while.

"I think that..."

"What?"

Tori shook her head. "So uhm...you said you needed help with you're homework?"

"Tori, what happened between you and Trunks?"

"He told me not to tell."

"What? Why?"

"I...I dont know. I just cant."

"Tori, I'm you're best friend. You dont have to keep secrets from me."

"I dont like to keep secrets from you Goten but...I promised Trunks."

"It wasnt..." Goten paused. "It wasnt anything...like...you know...like _that_, right?"

Tori blushed massively. "No! Oh my God, no!"

Goten sighed, relieved. "Oh good."

"Goten I...I think that I...like Trunks."

"Huh?"

"I like him."

"But...you only met him yesterday."

"I know." Kotori smiled. "I think there's something about him. He's just so..._mysterious_."

. . . . . .

_**Hope you liked it. ;-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Trunks**/Kotori/**Goten**

. . . . . .

Goten hung up the phone. "Tori likes Trunks? What?" He shook his head. "Wow." He laughed. "Boy, I should be a matchmaker! They're already in love with each other!"

"Goten? Whose in love?" his mom asked, walking up behind him.

"Oh um, Trunks and Tori."

"Tori?"

"Yeah. She's a friend from school."

Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head. "I hope that girl isnt just after his money."

"No way mom. She's nothing like that. She's a really great girl."

Chi-Chi smiled. She turned and walked out of the room.

Goten put a hand to the back of his head. "Man, if I made Trunks and Tori fall in love, how come I cant get Valese to even go on a date with me?" Goten laughed.

. . . . . .

Monday morning, Goten flew to school. As he flew, he passed over Trunks' home. He looked down. He saw Trunks holding the door open to a white car. Then, he saw Tori coming from his home.

"Huh?" Goten flew down. "Hey Trunks!"

"Oh, hi Goten." Trunks said.

"What's...whats going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...what...what is Tori doing here?"

"I'm taking her to school." Trunks said.

"Oh."

"Do you want a ride also?"

"Uh...sure." Goten shrugged and got into the car. He looked over at Tori. She didnt have an expression on her face. Goten didnt know what to think.

About 20 minutes later, the driver pulled up to Orange Star High School. Tori and Goten got out.

"I'll pick you up after school, Tori."

She nodded. "Okay."

Tori turned and started to walk inside. Goten jogged up to her.

"Hey, Tori, wait up!"

She turned and smiled.

"Whats going on?"

"With what?"

"Did you...why did Trunks drive you to school today? Did you spend the night at his house last night or something?"

"No."

"Then why were you at his home this morning?"

"He asked me if I needed a ride to school and I accepted."

"So you woke up this morning and walked all the way to his house to get a ride to school? Doesnt the bus come and pick you up?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, uhm...okay."

"You know Goten, come to think of it, how did you get to his house so quickly?"

"What?"

"You said that you live in the East District. Thats a far way from here. How did you get here so fast?"

"Oh...uhm...just...got a ride. From a friend."

"He must have came and got you really early because-"

"He did."

"Oh." Tori raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"Tori!" A girl yelled. "Hey Tori!"

She turned. "Oh, hi Libby!"

"Did I just see you get dropped off by Trunks Briefs?!"

"Uh, yeah...you did."

"Ahhh!" Libby screamed. "I cant believe your dating Trunks Briefs!"

"We're not dating!" Tori blushed.

"Save it girl. He picked you up last week and now he's dropping you off. You two must be dating or...he _really_ likes you."

"We're not dating!"

"Then he likes you!" Libby exclaimed. "Come on," she said, looping her arm in Tori's. "You have to tell me all about him."

"I'll see you later Goten." Tori said as she was drug away.

Goten sighed. He looked over. He gasped. "Valese!" He ran over to her. "Valese, hey."

"Oh, hi Goten."

"So...listen, I'm sorry about last week."

"Last week?" Valse put a finger to her chin. "What happened last week?"

"You know...when my friend Tori started yelling at me when you and I were talking? You thought she was my girlfriend?"

"I did? Oh! Right."

"I want you to know that she's not my girlfriend."

Valese looked at the ground. "So...you broke up with her? Just so you could go on a date with me?"

"What!? No!"

"That's pretty mean, Goten."

"No, Valese! She was never my girlfriend! I'm telling you the truth!"

"I have to go."

"Valese! Valese wait!"

She continued walking away.

"Hey," Someone said, slapping Goten on the back. "Just give up bro."

"Huh?"

"A lot of the guys here have tried to go out with Valese. She's a bit stubborn."

"She is?"

"She's also ditzy. Boy, talk about blondes, huh? Hahahaha." The guy knudged Goten and then walked off.

. . . . . .

The rest of the day was pretty boring. After school, Goten was walking outside. He saw Trunks waiting. He walked over to him.

"You really came to pick her up?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Goten smiled. "See Trunks! I told you you would like her!"

Trunks blushed. "Its...its not like that."

"You totally like her!"

"Goten!"

"Hey, its okay man. I like her too. She's a really nice girl."

"Yeah, she is."

"Trunks..."

They both turned and saw Tori.

"Hi, Tori." Trunks said, blushing.

"Uhm..." Tori said, blushing too.

"You, uhm...ready to go?"

"Yeah. Goten, are you coming with us?"

"Nah. I've got something to do actually."

"Okay."

"I'll call you later."

"Okay."

Trunks and Tori got in the car. Goten smiled. He promised to make Trunks smile again and he did. He started to walk off.

"There she goes again," Libby said.

"Yup. Those two are totally boyfriend girlfriend." Another girl said.

"I'm a little suprised though." Libby said. "I never thought Tori would date any guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Dont you remember? She had this HUGE crush on Goten. She never shut up about him!"

"Oh, yeah."

"She finally worked up her courage and started to talk to him. I guess he just didnt see her the same way."

"Yeah. Well, at least she can move on with Trunks. And what a win, huh?! He's handsome and rich! She's so lucky. I wish I was her."

Libby and the girl walked away laughing. Goten had heard their whole conversation.

"Tori used to...like me?"

. . . . . .

_**To those who read this; I'm sorry for not posting. Writers block. You know how it is. ;-)**_


End file.
